Blue Tears
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Eunhyuk kembali lagi ke Seoul setelah ia menetap dengan damai selama 6 tahun di prancis. Kibum heran namun setiap ditanya, Eunhyuk tidak pernah memberikan alasan yang jelas. Apa tujuan Eunhyuk sebenarnya? 'merindukan kampung halaman' itu alasan terkonyol yang pernah ada bagi seorang Kim Kibum/Genderswitch Fanfic/Haehyuk/After read So Review ne/Don't like Don't Read! DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Blue Tears  
**

Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and other cast

Main pair : HaeHyuk/KyuHyuk, SiBum, YeWook/KyuWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH FIC, Always OOC, and many typos.**

Sumarry : Baru Prolog, Ga ada Summary deh. hahahaha

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini MURNI PUNYA SAYA. ga ada cerita plagiat atau tuduhan mengambil cerita orang. ide dari otak saya ini. berharap kita bisa saling menghargai ne?

Ciaaattttt~~~ FF HaeHyuk pertama di akun ku. akhirnya bisa post HaeHyuk. sebenernya udah pengen dari kemarin-kemarin, tapi ga ada waktu yang cukup. hehehe... semoga FF abal ini ga nyampah banget ya dan masih bisa diterima oleh para readers FFn dan Haehyuk shippers

**~PROLOG~**

LUKISAN MONALISA At **Prancis**

"Wahhh ... sungguh, Monalisa merupakan lukisan dengan kadar nilai seni yang tidak ada batasnya. Meski sudah melihatnya berkali-kali. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya." Ujar seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut blonde panjangnya yang diurai sepinggang. Hari ini dia mengenakan setelan dress selutut berwarna jingga dengan corak yang simple namun terlihat sangat elegan dan modis. Tidak lupa dengan high heels setinggi 10 cm-nya, menyempurnakan penampilan yeoja berumur 20 tahun yang saat ini masih menjalankan sekolahnya di Universitas seni di negara yang identik dengan fashion itu—Prancis.

"Hyukkie-ah" seseorang memanggilnya, membuat yeoja yang bernama lengkap Kim Hyukjae itu menoleh. Mata sipitnya langsung bertatapan dengan seorang yeoja berwajah oriental, sama seperti dirinya.

"Ne, Bummie. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan permintaanku tempo hari?" tanya Hyukjae

"Sudah. Aku sudah mengirim surat pemindahanmu ke Seoul Art University. Tapi ... apa kau yakin ingin kembali?"

"Kenapa aku bisa tidak yakin?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memasang senyum manis diwajah cantiknya.

"Eerrr ... yeah. You know what i mean, Kim Hyukjae. 6 tahun kau meninggalkan negara itu dan hidup dengan damai disini. Yang aku heran, untuk apa kau memilih kembali kesana? Secara tiba-tiba lagi."

"Kau kan pintar, kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri kenapa aku ingin kembali. Toh untuk saat ini kalau kau bertanya begitu lagi padaku, aku hanya akan menjawab 'I miss my hometown'. Just that. Any question?"

"Hahh... Baiklah. Terserah padamu. Aku sudah memesankan tiket jam 4 nanti. Sesuai permintaanmu yaitu jadwal penerbangan secepatnya bukan? Kurasa itu yang paling cepat untuk penerbangan Prancis-Seoul hari ini." kata yeoja yang bernama asli Kim Kibum itu lagi.

"Ah ya... kerjamu memang yang paling bagus Kibum-ah." kata Hyukjae sambil mengacak rambut rapi Kibum, membuat sang empu-nya langsung mengeluarkan aura dingin.

"Huh..." dengus Kibum dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae.

Kibum adalah teman baik Hyukjae sejak kecil. Gadis itu merupakan anak dari asisten kepercayaan eomma Hyukjae. Sejak eomma Hyukjae meninggal dan membuat gadis itu harus pergi ke Prancis dengan sebuah alasan, Kibum pun ikut bersamanya dan tinggal dengan gadis itu. umur Kibum 2 tahun lebih muda dari Hyukjae. Layaknya pengabdian sang eomma pada eomma Hyukjae, Kibum pun berlaku sama seperti eommanya. Ia seperti layaknya asistent pribadi bagi Hyukjae, meski sebenarnya Hyukjae tak sepenuhnya menganggap ia begitu. masih ada rasa persahabatan dan persaudaraan dalam hati Hyukjae untuk gadis yang kebetulan bermarga sama dengannya itu.

* * *

At Incheon Airport

"Wuahhh..." Hyukjae membuka kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Setelah perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan—meski sebenarnya ia hanya tidur dipesawat—akhirnya ia sampai di tanah kelahirannya, Seoul.

"hah.. aku juga sangat merindukan Seoul. Ternyata tidak banyak yang berubah ya." Gumam Kibum pelan disamping Hyukjae.

"Eummm.." Hyukjae mengangguk membalas kata-kata Kibum.

"Kau meninggalkan popularitasmu di Prancis dan kembali ke sini. Kurasa alasan itu yang harus kucari tahu kan?" kata Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Ne. Cari tahulah sesukamu. Jadi ... dimana aku akan tinggal nanti?"

"Kau akan tinggal di apartement yang sudah kuminta Eommaku siapkan. Kita akan tinggal bersama disana."

"Kurasa aku tidak mau." Jawab Hyukjae santai.

"Mwo?"

"Setahuku di Seoul Art University terdapat asrama untuk para siswanya bukan. Aku ingin tinggal disana saja daripada di Apartement." Hyukjae mulai berjalan mendahului Kibum dan ia langsung mencegat sebuah taxi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kibum berlari kecil menyusul Hyukjae. "Kau tahu posisimu kan. Yak! Meskipun ini bukan diprancis tapi—"

"Kau jangan bersikap takut begitu, Bummie. Seolah aku ini orang yang terancam saja. saat di Prancis, bukannya kita juga sempat tinggal di asrama." Hyukjae masuk ke dalam taxi dan langsung menutupnya. Ia menurunkan jendela taxi tersebut.

"Kurasa kau bisa lebih dulu pergi ke universitas itu, sekalian selesaikan segala urusan disana. Kalau kau tetap ingin tinggal diapartement, tinggal saja. tapi aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku." Kata Hyukjae dan menaikan kembali kaca mobil tersebut.

"Yak! KAU MAU KEMANA?" Teriak Kibum yang melihat taxi Hyukjae mulai berjalan. Teriakannya hanya berujung sia-sia. "Cih! Seenaknya." Dengus Kibum dan akhirnya menaiki taxi lain untuk menjalankan titah Hyukjae sebelumnya.

* * *

Hyukjae meminta sopir taxi berhenti disebuah gedung bertingkat dengan cat tembok yang sudah hampir mengelupas. Sebuah SMP yang sudah sangat tua. Tempat ini adalah tempat terakhir yang diinjaknya sebelum meninggalkan Korea. Bahkan saat itu ia harus pergi begitu saja, disaat ia sedang bertaruh dengan seorang namja. Ya! Bahkan taruhan itu belum sempat terjalankan. Cih ... dia harus kalah begitu saja saat itu.

Hyukjae membawa kaki jenjangnya untuk masuk ke dalam pekarangan sekolah itu. terlihat masih ada penjaga sekolah yang sama namun terlihat sudah lebih tua. Ada juga guru-guru yang saat melihat Hyukjae, mereka sedikit terkejut karena merasa mengenali gadis itu. karena sejak awal Hyukjae datang kesini pun tidak ada niatan untuk berbohong ataupun menyamar, Hyukjae pun langsung mendekati guru lamanya.

"Annyeong Seonsaengnim." sapa Hyukjae sopan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ah ne? Apa kau murid lama disekolah ini?" guru wanita yang sudah putih semua rambutnya. Kulitnya pun sudah keriput dan memucat.

"Aku Kim Hyukjae, seonsaengnim. Aku murid disini 6 tahun lalu." kata Hyukjae.

"Kau ... Hyukjae yang saat itu pindah ya? Kau yang selalu bertengkar dengan Lee Donghae itu? ah, aku sangat ingat denganmu."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum meski dalam hati ia sedikit terpukul. Ia diingatkan kembali akan nama orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin diingatnya. Seorang namja yang selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Selalu menjadi saingannya dalam segala hal. Seorang namja yang selalu menghinanya juga. Mengatainya jelek, seperti laki-laki dan bodoh. Pria yang sampai saat akhir mereka bertemu pun masih saja bertengkar dan bersaing dengannya.

"Kau cantik sekali ya sekarang. Rambutmu yang saat itu hanya sebahu pun sudah sangat panjang." Kata guru itu lagi.

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum. ia tidak menyangka juga kalau gurunya ini sangat mengingat dirinya dengan baik. Ia jadi merasa sedikit tersanjung.

Memang sih perbandingan antara penampilannya saat ini dan 6 tahun lalu sangatlah jauh. Dulu dia hanyalah yeoja bertubuh pendek dan sangat kurus dengan rambut blonde sepundak yang selalu dikuncir kuda. Gayanya pun tidak feminim seperti sekarang. Meski sejak dulu kulitnya memang sudah putih, namun dulu ia selalu berkeringat. Tidak pernah mengenakan rok dan selalu membawa tas ransel bergambar monyet dipunggungnya. Tidak peduli dikatai seperti apa, bahkan meski tidak diakui sebagai gadis sesungguhnya—jadi dijuluki gadis jadi-jadian—namun Hyukjae tidak pernah berniat merubah penampilan dan pribadinya. Ia tetap keukeh pada dirinya, yaitu Hyukjae yang tomboy namun tetap manis. Hyukjae yang pemberani dan suka melawan anak laki-laki nakal. Hyukjae yang tidak suka gadis cengeng dan selalu membela Kibum—teman tersayangnya—dan Hyukjae yang selamanya mencintai dance. Oh ya, jangan lupakan yang satu ini, Hyukjae yang akan menjadi musuh abadi Lee Donghae. Hahaha...

Sungguh, setiap melihat sudut sekolah ini, Hyukjae seperti bisa melihat bayangan dirinya kala 6 tahun lalu. saat sedang dance di tengah lapangan dengan ditonton sejumlah murid disekolah. Ketika beralih melihat ke sudut toilet, ia bisa melihat sosok Hyukjae yang memukuli anak laki-laki yang pernah menganggu Kibum. Dan yang paling tragis ialah saat ia melihat ke tangga lantai 2. Dimana ia pernah jatuh bergulingan bersama seorang Lee Donghae yang berakhir dengan kaki yang patah dan gegar otak ringan. Saat itu ia sedang dikejar-kejar Lee Donghae dan berakhir dengan ia yang hampir jatuh dari tangga. Awalnya Donghae sempat menahannya, namun karena bobot tubuh mereka yang tak berbeda jauh, akhirnya malah berakhir dengan jatuh bersama. apalagi saat itu sekolah sudah cukup sepi karena sudah sore dan mereka berdua baru pulang dari latihan dance. Penyebab Donghae mengejarnya ialah karena ia merusak sepatu milik Lee Donghae.

Hyukjae terkekeh saat ia mengingat dirinya yang lalu. sungguh, ia jadi merindukan saat-saat itu. meski harus mendekam dirumah sakit, ia pun rela karena saat itu masih ada caci maki yang terlontar antara dirinya dan Lee Donghae. Jujur, Lee Donghae bagi seorang Kim Hyukjae, selain sebagai musuh abadi, juga pengisi hatinya yang abadi.

"Kau—"

Hyukjae menoleh saat ia merasa suara itu ditujukan padanya. Senyumnya perlahan meluntur kala ia melihat sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian khas orang habis berlatih dance dan botol air ditangannya. Entah kenapa lututnya langsung melemas saat ia melihat sosok itu lagi. apa orang itu mengenalinya yang saat ini? ah... Hyukjae sih berharap... tidak.

**To be continued... or END  
**

**words: 1.309  
**

**21/04/2013**

abis baca, tinggalkan jejak ya... biar aku tahu jelek engganya cerita ini. :D

at last ..

Review ne?^^ :*


	2. Chapter 1 : Reason

**Blue Tears  
**

Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and other cast

Main pair : HaeHyuk/KyuHyuk, SiBum, YeWook/KyuWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH FIC, Always OOC, and many typos.**

Sumarry : Alasan yang sesungguhnya? apakah itu?

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini MURNI PUNYA SAYA. ga ada cerita plagiat atau tuduhan mengambil cerita orang. ide dari otak saya ini. berharap kita bisa saling menghargai ne?

Huahhhhh ... Chapter 1 updateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. sungguh ga nyangka pas liat Review yang segitu banyaknya*lebay. tapi untuk ff pertama, itu sudah termasuk banyak lohh.. waaahhh.. seneng banget. ini aku post chap 1. semoga ga mengecewakan ya.

**~Chapter 1~ : Reason  
**

Musik dengan beat cepat menjadi pengiring latihan seorang namja malam ini. gerakan yang luwes dan sesuai dengan tempo ditambah lagi nada musik yang terus berdentum. Namja itu tetap saja berlatih, meski keringatnya sudah mengucur membasahi singlet putih tipisnya. Mencetak lekuk tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup bagus dan terbentuk.

Ketika ia ingin melancarkan gerakan selanjutnya, musik tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ya!" Ia langsung berbalik, melihat siapakah tersangka yang mematikan tape-nya.

"Kau mau berlatih sampai kapan? Ini sudah jam 10, Hae!" ujar sosok yang tadi mematikan tape. Sejak tadi orang itu memang sudah duduk disudut ruangan sambil menikmati sodanya dan memegang skrip teks yang harus ia hapal sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau kerjakan tugasmu dan jangan menggangguku, Choi Siwon." Ujar namja yang dipanggil Hae atau lengkapnya Tan Donghae.

"Kurasa ini saatnya kau istirahat Tan Donghae. Tidak biasanya kau latihan secara emosional seperti ini. hah? Pasti ada hal yang belum kau ceritakan pada sahabatmu ini." kata Siwon sambil tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Cih..." Donghae hanya bisa mendengus namun mau tak mau ia pun mendekati sahabat baiknya itu juga. Mungkin ada baiknya ia sedikit beristirahat... dan bercerita.

Siwon menyodorkan sebotol air pada Donghae dan namja itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Donghae pun duduk disamping Siwon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding.

Dengan tenang, Siwon kembali membuka lembaran kertas yang memang selalu dibawanya hari ini. mungkin ada baiknya ia menunggu sampai sahabat baiknya itu mau buka mulut untuk cerita. Setidaknya Siwon bukan orang bodoh yang segitu tidak pekanya terhadap kondisi sahabat sendiri. bahkan bisa dibilang Siwon lebih mengerti Donghae dibanding gadis-gadis yang menjadi kekasih namja pecinta ikan ini.

"Aku bertemu dengannya." Kata Donghae memecah kesunyian.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Mantanmu?" tanya Siwon santai.

"Kim Hyukjae." Kata Donghae lagi.

"Mwo? Kau serius! 6 tahun dia menghilang, sekarang dia kembali? Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Di smp tadi. saat aku disuruh mengambil mobil eommaku. Tadi sampai di smp, entah kenapa aku jadi rindu dan ingin sedikit berlama-lama. aku menghabiskan 1 jam diruang dance smp kita dulu. Saat ingin pulang, aku bertemu dengan Hyukjae disana. Tepatnya di depan tangga." Cerita Donghae. Siwon terkekeh mendengarkannya. Hal ini membuat Donghae mendelik kesal.

"Kurasa aku bercerita bukan untuk ditertawakan. Ya! Choi Siwon."

"Hahaha... ani! Ini sangat lucu. Setelah kejadian itu, kau harus percaya kalau takdir itu benar adanya. Kalian sudah dijodohkan oleh Tuhan." Kata Siwon sambil meminum soda kalengnya.

"Hah! Kau yang lebih lucu, kuda!" Donghae beranjak berdiri dan berniat keluar dari ruang dance.

"Hei Donghae. Kau tahu? Ini sama artinya dengan Tuhan sudah menjawab semua doamu. Kau berharap gadis blonde itu kembali kan. dan hebatnya tanpa basa-basi Tuhan langsung mempertemukan kalian. Di Smp lama kita lagi. pikirkan deh, ini sebuah kebetulan yang unik Hae."

"Berhenti bicara atau aku yang akan menghentikannya." Ancam Donghae dan akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari ruang dance, meninggalkan Siwon.

"Cih... sia-sia meski aku mengharapkannya kembali, kalau dia saja pura-pura tidak mengenaliku." Gerutu Donghae sambil berjalan dilorong, berniat kembali ke kamar asramanya.

* * *

Hyukjae dengan riang merapikan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam rak. Di kamar ini, ia tidak akan menetap seorang diri. Akan ada orang lain nantinya. Tapi sepertinya orang itu belum kembali dari kelasnya. Hyukjae tidak sekamar dengan Kibum. Karena status mereka sebagai mahasiswi pindahan, jadi mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih. Mau tidak mau mereka harus menerima keputusan ketua asrama yang menentukan kamar mereka. Kibum ada dikamar lain—akhirnya dia mengikuti Hyukjae juga—yang berbeda dengan Hyukjae.

Ceklek~

"Annyeong ..." sapa seorang gadis manis dengan kaos pink dan jeansnya yang baru saja masuk. Terlihat rambut gadis itu hanya sebatas pundak namun justru menambah kemanisan gadis itu.

"Ah" Hyukjae buru-buru berdiri lalu membungkuk pada gadis yang baru saja masuk itu. "Kim Hyukjae Imnida"

"Lee Sungmin Imnida. Haha .. Tidak usah terlalu formal. Katanya kau pindahan dari prancis ya?" gadis bernama Sungmin itu menarik tangan Hyukjae dan mengajaknya duduk bersama disalah satu ranjang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Ne. Aku memang pindahan dari prancis. 6 tahun aku disana."

"Wahh ... keren sekali. Oh ya, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"20 tahun. kau?"

"Aku 22 tahun."

"Ah, berarti aku akan memanggilmu Minnie Eonnie. Otte?"

"Ne. Itu bagus. Kalau gitu aku akan memanggilmu Hyukkie. Yeay ... aku memiliki dongsaeng lagi. semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya."

Sungmin terlihat sangat bersemangat menyambut Hyukjae. Setidaknya mungkin setelah ini mereka akan menjadi teman baik.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, diwaktu yang sama ~

"Ah, kau Kim Kibum ne? Kim Ryeowook imnida." Seorang gadis manis bertubuh mungil membungkuk di depan Kibum yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kamar barunya. Kibum jadi salah tingkah melihat sikap gadis itu.

"Annyeonghaseo." Kibum balas membungkuk.

"Kau pindahan dari Prancis kan? keren sekali. Saat ketua asrama berkata kalau aku dan Henry akan mendapatkan teman sekamar baru, kami sangat senang. Tapi tadi Henry ada urusan dengan klub musiknya jadi mungkin agak sore nanti baru kembali ke asrama." Ujar Ryeowook antusias. Kibum sampai bingung sendiri menanggapinya. Ia pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi Ryeowook.

Seoul Art University menyediakan asrama untuk para mahasiswi dan mahasiswa disana. Setiap kamar di per-untukkan bagi 2-3 orang anak. Gedung asrama laki-laki dan perempuan dipisahkan dengan perbedaan lantai. Lantai satu adalah bagian receptionis dan informasi. Lantai 2 terdapat kamar asrama perempuan dan lantai 3 khusus laki-laki. Tidak semua mahasiswa seoul art university yang tinggal di asrama. Kebanyakan memilih tinggal di apartement yang mereka sewa tidak jauh dari universitas.

"Senang sekali ya memiliki teman baru. Ah ya, kau bisa memanggilku Wookie. Aku memanggilmu apa?"

"Kibum saja. atau biasanya Hyukkie memanggilku Bummie. Terserah padamu."

"Hyukkie?"

"Ne. Dia teman baikku. Aku pindah kesini pun karena mengikutinya."

Ryeowook terdiam. Tidak menyahut lagi. Kibum pun tampak acuh dan lebih memilih mulai membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan baju-bajunya.

'Hyukkie? Apa maksudnya Eunhyuk Eonnie?'—batin Ryeowook dan mulai berpikir seorang diri.

* * *

**Pagi Hari**

Di koridor asrama, terlihat Hyukjae sedang berjalan seorang diri. Pagi-pagi sekali, Sungmin sudah pergi ke kampus karena ada urusan. Berhubung kelas pertama Hyukjae ialah jam 10 nanti, makanya dia memilih berjalan pelan-pelan sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut bagian di universitas ini. bagaimanapun juga ini kan tempat baru baginya. Tadinya Sungmin berjanji ingin menemaninya sekaligus mengenalkan tentang setiap ruangan disini, namun ya itu. karena ada urusan, jadi Sungmin harus buru-buru pergi dan baru menjalankan janjinya siang nanti.

"Jadi... Kau kuliah disini?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Hyukjae. Membuat gadis itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Melihat siapa pelaku yang memanggilnya, Hyukjae pun memasang wajah dinginnya dan sudah berniat pergi. namun lengannya di tahan oleh si pemilik suara tadi.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Ya! Lepaskan aku Donghae." Hyukjae menarik tangannya dan menatap kesal Donghae—si pemanggil tadi.

"Hhfft.. kupikir kau sungguhan lupa padaku."

'Aku mana mungkin melupakanmu'—batin Hyukjae sebal.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Donghae ramah.

"Baik sebelum bertemu denganmu." Jawab Hyukjae singkat sambil membuang mukanya.

"Hey ... lama tidak bertemu, kenapa kau jadi sombong sih?"

"Aku tidak sombong. Sudah! Jangan menggangguku."

Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi Donghae. Sedangkan namja itu hanya diam menatap kepergian Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terus berjalan dengan langkah cepat. takut Donghae masih mengikutinya.

"Jadi, apa kau kembali ke Seoul untuk si ikan itu?" tiba-tiba Kibum muncul dari balik tembok, membuat Hyukjae melonjak kaget.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku. Seperti hantu saja sih." keluh Hyukjae dengan wajah sebal.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertama?" tanya Kibum, mengabaikan kata-kata Hyukjae tadi.

"Aish... terserah padamu sajalah. Aku sedang malas berdebat."

Hyukjae terus berjalan dan balas mengabaikan Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum pun lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti Hyukjae. Ketika akan menuruni tangga, lagi-lagi mereka bertemu orang yang tidak diharapkan.

"Wah, Kalau aku tidak salah. Kau Hyukjae kan?" terlihat seorang Choi Siwon langsung mendekati Hyukjae dan Kibum. Hyukjae melirik Kibum dan benar saja sesuai dengan prediksinya akan respon Kibum kalau melihat seorang Choi Siwon lagi.

Hyukjae memilih mengabaikan Siwon lalu berlari kecil melewati namja itu. Kibum sedikit kaget melihat perginya Hyukjae secara cepat seperti itu.

"Aneh sekali gadis itu. tapi dia jadi cantik ya." Kata Siwon sambil menoleh pada Kibum. "Ah, Kibum kan? annyeong. Kau ingat padaku?"

"Ne." Kibum mengangguk kaku. Dalam hati ia sedikit kesal saat mendengar Siwon memuji Hyukjae. Baiklah, apa perlu kujelaskan. Kalau seorang Kim Hyukjae menyukai Tan Donghae sedangkan seorang Kim Kibum menyukai seorang Choi Siwon—sahabat baik Donghae. Dulu mereka adalah teman smp.

"Hey... kenapa canggung begitu? ah! apa kau takut kubuat nangis seperti dulu lagi? tenang saja, aku masih ingin hidup tenang." Canda Siwon. Meski disisi lain ada benarnya juga sih. dia kan masih ingin hidup. Hyukjae saat smp itu sangat menyeramkan dan sangat jago berkelahi. Apalagi kalau sudah ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kibum. Siwon aja dulu pernah dibuat masuk rumah sakit hanya karena membuat Kibum menangis. meski kalau dilihat-lihat, Hyukjae sepertinya sudah pensiun berkelahi, bukan berarti kemampuannya membuat orang babak belur sudah menyusut kan. Jelas-jelas kemampuan berkelahi Hyukjae itu memang bakat alami.

Kibum pun memilih mulai berjalan dan melewati Siwon. Namun namja berlesung pipi itu tetap mengikuti Kibum.

"Hey... kalau diperhatikan, kau manis ya." Goda Siwon namun sukses membuat Kibum merona, namun gadis muda itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan tidak berniat menanggapi Siwon sama sekali.

Yahh ... kalau boleh jujur, seorang Kim Kibum memang menyukai seorang Choi Siwon. Dan Hyukjae tahu pasti tentang itu.

* * *

Mata Hyukjae menelusuri setiap opsi yang terdapat pada kertas karton besar yang ditempelkan dimading. Sesekali Hyukjae menempelkan kaleng minuman yang baru saja dibelinya, menyesap isi didalamnya. Sebenarnya mata Hyukjae sejak tadi tidak berpindah sama sekali. Fokus pada satu kolom.

"Hyukkie, kau mau ikut apa?" gadis manis bernama Lee Sungmin menepuk bahu Hyukjae. Membuat gadis itu tersadar dalam renungannya dan berbalik menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Aku bingung. Hehe. Apa aku harus memilih klub?"

"tentu saja Hyukkie. Klub yang kau pilih nanti, setidaknya bisa mengembangkan minatmu pada suatu bidang seni. Meski kita sudah mendapatkannya di setiap kelas namun Klub itu fungsinya untuk memperdalam pengetahuan dan minat kita pada suatu hal yang memang sudah pasti dan menjadi tujuan kita nantinya." Jelas Sungmin. "Sejak tadi kulihat kau hanya melihat pada kolom klub dance. Apa kau tertarik pada itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah! Ani. Hehe... akan aku pikirkan lagi nanti deh." Kata Hyukjae sambil cengengesan dan berjalan menjauhi papan mading tadi. Sungmin pun mengikuti Hyukjae, mengsejajarkan langkahnya dengan gadis manis itu.

"Apa kau suka bela diri? Mungkin kau bisa bergabung dengan klubku?" tawar Sungmin.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Kata Hyukjae pendek. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Terlihat seorang namja keluar dari dalam. Namja yang cukup tinggi dengan kulit putihnya. Namja itu terus menunduk dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang bernama psp.

"Ah! Kyuhyun!" Panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba. Hyukjae menoleh pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini. dia kenal?—Batin Hyukjae.

"Minnie noona." terlihat Kyuhyun menjeda kegiatan bermain gamenya dan berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau tidak ada kelas?" Tanya Sungmin dengan manisnya. tanda-tanda seperti ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Hyukjae.

"Sebentar lagi, noona."

"Ooohh.. Ah ya, kenalkan ini Hyukjae. Dia mahasiswi baru dikampus kita. Pindahan dari prancis loh." Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Hyukjae. Namja itu sedikit tertegun melihat wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat begitu cantik dimatanya. Padahal Hyukjae sendiri sedang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hyukkie, ini Kyuhyun. dia adik kelasku saat SMA. Dia sangat pintar loh. Suaranya juga sangat bagus. Kyuhyun ini anggota di Klub Musik." Jelas Sungmin. Dalam hati Hyukjae tersenyum saat mendengar cara Sungmin mengenalkan Kyuhyun padanya. Terlihat sekali, Sungmin sangat membanggakan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Hyukjae imnida." Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri dan Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

...

...

...

"Kyuhyun" ketiga orang itu menoleh, terutama Kyuhyun yang merasa panggilan itu tertuju padanya. "Ah, Wookie."

"aishh ... kau ceroboh sekali. Ini tasmu tertinggal. Untung aku melihatnya." Kata gadis yang dipanggil Wookie tadi atau lengkapnya bernama Kim Ryeowook.

Hyukjae yang melihat Ryeowook pun membeku seketika. Ia memperhatikan gadis bertubuh mungil itu dengan seksama. Apa ini orangnya?—batin Hyukjae lagi.

"Ah, Annyeong Sungmin Eonnie." sapa Ryeowook dengan sopannya.

"Annyeong Ryeowookie." Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum juga. Ryeowook beralih melihat pada Hyukjae yang sejak tadi juga sudah melihat Ryeowook. Sungmin yang sadar akan itu pun buru-buru mengenalkan Hyukjae pada Ryeowook.

"Ini Kim Hyukjae. Dia mahasiswi baru disini. Dia pindahan dari prancis dan akan menjadi teman sekamarku." Jelas Sungmin. Ryeowook mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Ia menatap tepat pada mata Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, Ini Ryeowook. Dia juniorku di kampus ini. sekaligus juga satu klub dengan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mengelus tengkuk belakangnya dengan wajah sedikit heran. Atmosfir suasana diantara Ryeowook dan Hyukjae terasa aneh dan berbeda. Apalagi mereka berdua hanya saling menatap.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan yang ada. Namja bermarga Cho itupun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis tersebut.

"annyeong. Eunhyuk Eonnie." lirih Ryeowook yang terdengar persis seperti bisikan. Hyukjae hanya diam, tak menanggapi Ryeowook. Kening Sungmin berkerut melihat kondisi yang aneh ini.

'apa mereka saling mengenal?'—Batin Sungmin bertanya-tanya. Apalagi Ryeowook memanggil Hyukjae dengan panggilan Eunhyuk. Seolah itu adalah panggilan akrab.

"Ku rasa aku akan pergi ke kelas baruku." Kata Hyukjae tiba-tiba dan berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Sungmin melongo melihat perginya Hyukjae lalu gantian melirik Ryeowook yang tetap saja melihat punggung kecil Hyukjae yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

"Aku akan mengambil klub musik." Kata Hyukjae, membuat Kibum yang sedang berjalan disampingnya terkejut dan sedikit tersandung ke depan.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?" sentak Kibum karena terlalu kaget tapi bagi Hyukjae, itu sangat berlebihan dan out of caracter bagi Kibum yang biasanya kalem.

"Aku serius, Bummie. Kau jangan berlebihan begitu sih."

"Ya! Jangan konyol Hyuk. Kau itu kan—"

"Apa dengan kaki begini, aku bisa kembali menjadi ballerina?" potong Hyukjae tiba-tiba dengan nada sedih. Terlihat gadis itu memandang pada kakinya. Kibum terdiam menatap Hyukjae.

Selama ini di Prancis, Hyukjae yang dasarnya suka menari sejak kecil telah berhasil menjadi Ballerina yang hebat disana. Ia sangat terkenal akan keindahannya dalam membuat suatu gerakan. Tubuhnya juga sangat lentur dan setiap tarian yang ia lakonkan terlihat sangat apik, cantik dan elegan. Intinya fantastis. Namun setahun yang lalu, akibat sebuah kecelakaan, Hyukjae harus vakum untuk sementara semasa pemulihannya. Namun yang membuat Kibum bingung, Hyukjae yang belum sembuh, kenapa mendadak ingin menghentikan proses pemulihannya dan meminta untuk kembali ke Seoul?

Menari adalah impian Hyukjae, Kibum sangat tahu akan hal itu. jadi tidak salahkan kalau dia heran, kenapa Hyukjae mematikan sendiri, harapannya untuk bisa kembali menari? Memang, kaki Hyukjae tidak mungkin bisa sembuh 100%, tapi dokter sempat mengatakan kalau keinginan Hyukjae kuat, ia pasti bisa menari lagi.

"Apa kau ingin menyerah pada impianmu?" tanya Kibum pelan. Hyukjae menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"aku tidak akan menyerah, namun mungkin aku akan mencari impianku yang baru. Lagipula aku mengambil Klub Musik tapi tetap mendapat kelas dance sehari-hari kan. untuk menari, ikuti jadwal yang ada saja. kalau musik, aku ingin mendalami bidang itu. kupikir akan menarik nantinya." kata Hyukjae. 'Apalagi aku juga harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan gadis itu?'—Lanjut Hyukjae dalam hati. Kibum memperhatikan mimik Hyukjae yang terlihat berubah selama sepersekian detik. Kibum tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres disini.

Namun Kibum hanya bisa menatap prihatin sahabat baiknya. Yah, mau tidak mau ia harus setuju. Itu kan hidup Hyukjae, jadi semua pilihan pun ada ditangan gadis itu. meskipun Kibum sangat ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya Hyukjae melakukan ini, mungkin butuh waktu untuk Kibum bisa mengetahui semuanya.

"aku hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik bagimu Hyuk Eonnie." kata Kibum pelan.

"tenang saja. apa yang kulakukan, pasti itu yang terbaik." Sahut Hyukjae sambil mengancungkan jempolnya. Ia tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan gummy smilenya di hadapan Kibum, berharap agar gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya itu bisa mengerti dan tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

"Meski Hyuk Eonnie terlihat tersenyum, namun aku tahu kalau ada yang disembunyikannya. Namun aku tidak tahu, apa itu? Yang kutahu ada 2 hal yang bisa dijadikan alasannya untuk kembali ke Seoul, atau mungkin lebih? Aku sedikit yakin kalau ada alasan yang lebih dari 2 hal tadi."—Kibum terus bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan, Hyukjae sudah berjalan lebih dulu—sedikit didepannya.

**To be continued... or END  
**

**words: 2.575  
**

**27/04/2013**

abis baca, tinggalkan jejak ya... juga makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhh buat semua yaang review. tapi aku ga bisa balas satu-satu. namun aku baca semuanya kok. wah, jadi makasih banyak ya.. maaf kalo yang ini mengecewakan. didunia ini ga ada yang sempurna kan. begitupun FF ini. aku sudah mencoba buat yang terbaik untuk kalian. maaf juga update nya agak lama, abis aku lagi dirumah nenekku dan jaringan internetnya jeleekkk banget. parah. masa modemnya sering banget ga ada sinyal. Mau ngepost FFnya kan jadi batal terus. yaudah deh ...

at last ..

Review ne?^^ :*


	3. Chapter 2 : SunFlower

**Blue Tears  
**

Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and other cast

Main pair : HaeHyuk/KyuHyuk, SiBum, YeWook/KyuWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH FIC, Always OOC, and many typos.**

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini MURNI PUNYA SAYA. ga ada cerita plagiat atau tuduhan mengambil cerita orang. ide dari otak saya ini. berharap kita bisa saling menghargai ne?

akhirnya bisa ngepost. mianhae karena authornya lelet banget. sebenernya udah jadi dari kemarin2 sih, tapi karena banyak hal yang bikin author ga bisa ngupdate buat kalian-kalian para readerss.. maklumlah, kesibukan anak muda*Plak..

oke deh, tanpa basa-basi lagi.

HAPPY READING ALL~~

**~Chapter 2~ : SunFlower  
**

_Seorang gadis kecil berlarian disebuah kebun bunga kecil yang indah. banyak bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Ada bunga yang sangat disukai Hyukjae ditaman ini yaitu bunga matahari. Hyukjae berjongkok lalu mengambil sesuatu yang ada didekat satu buah bunga matahari. Wajahnya langsung tersenyum cerah, secerah bunga matahari yang mekar dengan cahaya yang indah itu. _

_Terlihat seorang wanita ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah putri tunggalnya. Senyum putrinya bisa menambah semangatnya sekaligus menjadi kekuatan baginya untuk tetap hidup._

_"Hyukkie ... Hati-hati chagi. Nanti kau terjatuh." Kata Leeteuk—wanita tadi—sambil menyirami bunga-bunga indahnya. _

_"Eomma... Hyukkie mau bertemu Hae, ne?" teriak gadis kecil itu. jaraknya dengan Leeteuk cukup jauh. Dari ujung ke ujung taman bunga tersebut._

_"Ne ... tapi jangan pulang terlalu sore ya." Balas Leeteuk. Hyukkie atau Kim Hyukjae—nama lengkapnya—pun mengangguk lalu berbalik. Ia berlari menjauhi taman bunga eommanya._

_._

_._

_"Hae ..." Panggil Hyukjae. Seorang namja yang sebaya dengannya pun menoleh. Anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun itu tersenyum senang saat melihat teman baiknya datang. _

_"Hyukkie..." Donghae langsung mendekati Hyukjae. Ketika dua anak kecil itu sudah berhadapan, mereka saling berbagi senyum. _

_"Besok kau akan di operasi kan..." kata Hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk pada gadis kecil itu. _

_Hyukjae tiba-tiba melipat kedua telapak tangannya lalu ia taruh dibawah dagunya sambil memejamkan mata. Bibir mungil Hyukjae tampak bergerak-gerak kecil seakan ia sedang berkata sesuatu. Donghae hanya memperhatikan gadis kecil didepannya. _

_Tidak lama kemudian, Hyukjae membuka kembali matanya lalu memperlihatkan senyum indahnya. _

_"Aku sudah berdoa pada Tuhan. Aku yakin setelah operasi besok, Hae pasti akan sehat. Nanti kita bisa ke sekolah sama-sama." kata Hyukjae. _

_Donghae benar-benar senang melihat perhatian Hyukjae padanya. _

_"Aku pasti sembuh kok. Karena aku ingin selalu bersama Hyukkie." Kata Donghae. _

_"Hyukkie juga mau sama-sama Hae terus." _

_Mereka berdua bercengkerama bersama. tangan Hyukjae yang digenggam erat oleh Donghae. Mereka pun duduk bersama dibawah pohon. _

_"Ah ..." Hyukjae teringat akan sesuatu. ia pun langsung merogoh saku celananya. Setelah ia mengeluarkan tangannya, terlihat tangan kecil itu menggenggam sesuatu._

_"apa itu?" tanya Donghae heran ketika ia melihat benda yang ada ditangan Hyukjae. _

_"Ini biji bunga matahari yang ada dikebun bunga Eomma. Aku mengambilnya tadi." kata Hyukjae. Donghae hanya mengerjab menatap Hyukjae. Terlihat sekali kalau ia belum mengerti maksud dari gadis manis itu. "Ini untuk Hae." Lanjut Hyukjae._

_"Bunga matahari itu sangat keren. Dia bunga yang kuat dan kokoh. Dibanding bunga-bunga lainnya, terlihat batangnya yang paling kuat. Kata Eomma, Bunga matahari juga melambangkan harapan. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti sih ... tapi kalau eomma bilang bunga matahari terdapat harapan disana. Aku memiliki satu harapan yaitu agar Hae bisa sembuh dan main-main lagi denganku. bunga matahari itu sangat besar, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengambilnya, makanya aku hanya membawakan satu biji bunga matahari ini untuk Hae." Jelas Hyukjae panjang lebar. _

_Donghae mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Sebenarnya hal yang paling disukai Donghae selain bermain yakni ia paling suka mendengarkan suara Hyukjae yang sedang berbicara. Meski ia tidak sepenuhnya menyadari, mungkin inilah yang bisa disebut dengan jatuh cinta. Donghae secara tidak sadar sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis kecil, kawan bermainnya itu—Kim Hyukjae. _

_Hyukjae meraih tangan Donghae lalu membuka telapak tangan tersebut. Ia meletakkan satu biji bunga matahari yang dibawanya ke telapak tangan Donghae. _

_"Saat besok Hae di operasi, Hae harus menggenggam biji bunga matahari ini karena di dalam biji ini sudah ada harapan dariku untuk Hae. Jadi setelah Hae sembuh nanti, aku akan mengajak Hae ke taman bunga eommaku."_

_"Ne! Hae pasti akan sembuh." _

_Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai akhirnya seorang suster memanggil Donghae untuk beristirahat. _

_Hyukjae mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat pada Donghae. Meski hari ini ialah hari terakhir ia bermain dengan Donghae, namun ia percaya kalau kedepannya akan lebih banyak waktu lagi yang bisa ia habiskan dengan kawan kecilnya itu._

_._

.

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendapatkan mimpi indah itu lagi. Mimpi yang bagaikan video yang memutar ulang saat dimana ia dan Hyukjae masih kecil. Saat itu mereka masih berumur 8 tahun. Belum lama Hyukjae dan Donghae saling mengenal, namun mereka sudah sangat dekat.

Rumah Hyukjae berada dibelakang rumah sakit sedangkan saat itu Donghae menderita kanker otak stadium awal sehingga Ia harus dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit. Mereka pertama kali saling mengenal disore hari. Sejak saat itu, Hyukjae selalu datang ke rumah sakit untuk sekedar menjenguk Donghae. Hal ini menambah semangat dan kekuatan bagi Donghae kala itu. Ya memang, sejak kecil Hyukjae sudah bisa menjadi kekuatan bagi siapapun.

Mungkin penggambaran Donghae tentang Hyukjae saat itu adalah bunga matahari. Ya ... itu yang cocok. Melihat Hyukjae bisa membuat siapapun berharap.

Donghae menatap biji bunga matahari yang sudah sangat usang. Warnanya pun sudah menggelap. Ya tentu saja. umur biji ini bahkan lebih dari separuh usia Donghae. 12 tahun biji bunga matahari ini ada ditangan Donghae. Bahkan disaat Hyukjae pergi dulu, Donghae tetap menyimpan biji ini, sebagai harapan dan kepercayaannya kalau Hyukjae pasti kembali. Dan benar saja, Hyukjae telah kembali.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" gumam Donghae sedih.

Donghae ingat, awal dimana ia dan Hyukjae menjadi rival ialah ketika mereka mulai masuk smp. Dimana mereka mulai memiliki sebuah hobi. Sebuah hobi yang secara kebetulan adalah sama. Sebenarnya Donghae sangat tahu kalau Hyukjae suka menari sejak kecil. Ia bahkan sudah les balet sejak mereka sd. Namun Hyukjae baru benar-benar serius pada modern dance ialah ketika mereka smp. Donghae yang selalu mengikuti Hyukjae pun ikut belajar dance bersama gadis itu. perlahan kemampuan Donghae pun berkembang pesat dan mereka mulai banyak bersaing.

Pada akhirnya Donghae dan Hyukjae mulai merenggang. Hanya di awal tahun pertama Smp saja mereka terlihat dekat, namun setelah itu, tidak ada kata damai lagi diantara mereka. seakan melupakan masa kecil mereka yang manis, Hyukjae dan Donghae selalu saja bertengkar.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, setiap pertengkaran yang mereka lewati pasti selalu mereka nikmati. Seperti apapun itu bentuknya, saat dimana mereka bisa bersama, itulah saat terindah.

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali menjadi Hyukjae yang dulu."

* * *

.

.

"Hei Hyukkie ..." Sapa Donghae pada Hyukjae yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Hyukjae menatap Donghae heran namun akhirnya ia memilih acuh dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melewatiku begitu saja?" Donghae berlari kecil, berusaha mengsejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hyukjae.

"Apa kita pernah saling mengenal."

"Ya! Kenapa kau jadi sombong begitu. begini-begini kita rival yang keren semasa smp loh." Kata Donghae sambil merangkul pundak Hyukjae. Refleks Hyukjae langsung menepis lengan namja itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku." Desis Hyukjae sinis dan langsung melangkah meninggalkan Donghae. Akhirnya untuk kali ini, Donghae memilih mengalah.

"kurasa tidak perlu terlalu buru-buru" gumam Donghae.

.

.

**Hyukjae POV's**

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Fyuhh... setidaknya aku sedikit bersyukur karena Donghae tak mengikutiku lagi.

Jujur aku merasa serba salah. Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi. aku ingin menjadi Hyukjae yang cerewet dan galak kalau didepan Donghae. Aku ingin menjadi gadis yang satu-satunya dimarahi Donghae. Hey ... semasa smp, Donghae adalah seorang playboy. Meski kami teman kecil, ia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai salah satu gadis yang menjadi incarannya. Namun bedaku dengan gadis lainnya, Donghae bisa memarahiku jika aku melakukan hal yang membahayakan diriku sendiri atau singkatnya sih yang membuat dia khawatir.

Meski kami dulu saling memarahi dan suka bertengkar, diam-diam kami saling melindungi loh. Tidak jarang kok aku dulu suka membela Donghae dari namja-namja yang menjadi oppa dari yeojachingu yang disakitinya. Gini-gini meski perempuan, tapi aku lebih jago berkelahi dibanding Donghae. Makanya Donghae suka memakiku dan mengataiku sebagai gadis jadi-jadian.

Andwae! Aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku tidak boleh menoleh ke belakang. Meski sangat ingin, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan satu urusanku dulu. Kalau sudah bersama Donghae, meski itupun berkelahi, tapi aku bahagia. Meski dalam satu hari harus berdebat terus dengan Donghae, itu lebih baik. Bahkan aku lebih senang berdebat dengan Donghae dibanding melakukan hal-hal lainnya. makanya, aku tidak boleh menoleh ke arah Donghae karena itu bisa melemahkan pendirianku.

"Hyukjae ..." aku menoleh saat kurasa ada yang memanggilku.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-Ssi ..." sapaku padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ingin ke kampus?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa bersama."

Aku melirik namja disampingku saat ini. tadi malam aku sempat mengobrol banyak dengan Sungmin eonnie perihal namja itu. benar saja dugaanku kalau Sungmin eonnie menyukai Kyuhyun. meski aku tak memintanya, namun cukup banyak hal yang jadi kutahu tentang namja ini dari Sungmin eonnie. hahh ... cinta yang membutakan.

Cuma ada satu hal penting yang kutahu tentang namja ini. hal inilah yang kugaris bawahi ketika Sungmin Eonnie sedang sibuk bercerita. Hal yang membuatku jadi merasa harus mendekati namja ini.

**Hyukjae POV END**

"Kyuhyun-Ssi ..." Panggil Hyukjae. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan pspnya lantas menoleh, menatap mata kecil Hyukjae.

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin masuk klub musik. Bisakah kau membantuku?" mata Hyukjae mengerjab beberapa kali. Menambah kesan imut dalam diri gadis itu. secara tak sadar, Kyuhyun mengangguk padanya.

"Gomawo, Kyu—"

"Kurasa kau tak usah memanggilku seformal itu. cukup panggil Kyu saja seperti yang lainnya." kata Kyuhyun, memotong ucapan Hyukjae.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ehmmm" Hyukjae sengaja memutar bola matanya dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Kyunnie ... itu panggilan yang manis kan." Kata Hyukjae.

"Ya ... terserah ... padamu" sahut Kyuhyun sedikit gugup dan buru-buru membuang mukanya.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Donghae yang berada dibalik tembok menatap geram pemandangan tersebut. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menendang tembok yang ada didekatnya.

"Sial!"

* * *

.

.

Hyukjae memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hampir seluruh dindingnya berupa cermin. Apalagi kalau bukan ruang dance. Kelas pertamanya hari ini ialah modern dance. Hyukjae melihat jadwalnya dan sedikit menggerutu. Dance? Semoga saja dia tidak akan berada dikelas yang sama dengan Donghae.

"Kau memilih klub musik, kupikir kau tak akan menginjak tempat ini lagi?"

Hyukjae menoleh kaget saat dilihatnya Donghae yang sedang bersandar di salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut. Sejak kapan namja itu ada disana?

"Kau ingat 6 tahun yang lalu. kita membuat sebuah taruhan yang belum sempat terjalankan." Kata Donghae tiba-tiba. Hyukjae menatap tak mengerti namja tersebut. Namun detik berikutnya ia teringat akan sesuatu.

_"Eh, Hyuk! Ayo kita bertaruh." _

_"Ne?" _

_"Festival akhir musim panas dipusat kota nanti akan diadakan perlombaan dance. Kau dan aku, kita mendaftar disana." _

_"Kau bercanda? Hey, kemampuanmu bahkan tidak lebih dariku." _

_"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan kalah semudah itu." _

_"Yasudah. ayo kita berjuang sampai akhir. Siapa yang bisa melangkah lebih jauh antara kau dan aku."_

_"Ya ... dan bagi yang kalah nanti harus mengabulkan satu permintaan dari yang menang." _

_"Oke! Aku tidak takut. Lihat saja, aku pasti menang."_

Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia menatap Donghae tak percaya.

"Dia masih mengingatnya?" batin Hyukjae. Dulu taruhan itu memang tidak sempat terjalankan karena di pertengahan musim panas, Eomma Hyukjae meninggal. Hal ini memukul telak hati gadis remaja itu. ia sedih sekaligus kecewa. Seminggu setelah pemakaman eommanya, Hyukjae langsung dikirim ke Prancis oleh Appanya tanpa alasan apapun. Appanya dan seorang wanita—yang tidak dikenal oleh Hyukjae—yang terlihat bergandengan ditambah dengan seorang gadis yang berusia tak jauh darinya, ini sungguh membuat Hyukjae kesal dan merasa dendam.

"Jadi apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Hyukjae akhirnya. Ia rasa, Donghae tidak akan berhenti mengusiknya sebelum ia menyetujui kemauan namja itu.

"Aku ingin taruhan itu kita jalankan."

"Mwo? Andwae. Aku tak akan menurutimu, Donghae-Ssi."

"Waeyo? Apa kau takut."

"Ani! Aku tidak pernah takut padamu. Aku hanya sedang tidak berniat meladenimu."

"Hyuk—"

"Hae ... Kumohon, bisakah kau berhenti. Waktuku bukanlah hanya untuk meladenimu. Ada hal yang perlu kulakukan."

"Apa itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Intinya aku tidak akan setuju dengan taruhan itu."

"Kalau kau tak setuju dengan itu ... Apa kau mau menjadi Yeojachinguku?"

Hyukjae melotot menatap kaget Donghae. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Hey ... bahkan belum ada 2 hari ia menetap di Seoul, dan dia sudah diberikan sebuah keajaiban seperti saat ini. seandainya ini bukan waktu pentingnya, mungkin Hyukjae akan menerima keajaiban itu dengan senang hati. Namun tidak untuk saat ini.

"Dulu kupikir kalau aku menang dalam taruhan itu, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Namun kau pergi secara tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuatku bingung dan kehilangan harapan. Namun seperti bunga matahari yang akan selalu percaya, aku yakin kau akan kembali."

"Cih ... selain sebagai playboy, kau sekarang sudah menjadi seorang novelis ya? Aku salut padamu." Sindir Hyukjae dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Hyukkie ..."

Hyukjae melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang dance tersebut. Moodnya jadi buruk sekarang dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti kelas pertamanya hari ini. tak peduli bagaimana tanggapan pelatih dancenya nanti.

"Ternyata aku salah. Donghae bukanlah alasan Hyukjae kembali." Gumam Kibum sambil menatap kepergian Hyukjae. Dia ada didepan pintu, namun Hyukjae lewat begitu saja seolah tidak sadar ada dirinya.

"Kau bicara apa Bummie?" tanya Siwon yang ada disamping Kibum.

"Ah! Ani. Aku mau pergi ke kelasku."

"Mwo? Tadi kau bilang ingin bertemu Donghae?"

"Tidak jadi." Kata Kibum sambil tetap berjalan.

"Kau ini kenapa dingin sekali sih?" tanya Siwon, sedikit kesal.

"Tidak. berhenti mengikutiku Siwon-Ssi."

"Ya! Panggil aku Oppa."

"Aku tidak merasa kalau itu perlu."

Kibum terus berjalan dan mengabaikan Siwon.

Akhirnya Siwon pun menyerah dan berhenti melangkah.

"Apa pulang dari Prancis membuat siapapun berubah?" Gumam Siwon tidak habis pikir. lalu ia berbalik, kembali ke ruang dance. Lebih baik ia menemui sahabatnya—Donghae.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat Hyukjae-Ssi. Kakimu sudah sembuh total. Dilihat dari hasil rontgen tadi, retakan yang ada ditumitmu pun sudah kembali seperti semula. Dokter yang menanganimu selama di Prancis pun sudah mengatakannya kan, kalau kakimu memang memiliki peluang besar untuk sembuh. Pantas kau tiba-tiba menghentikan pemulihanmu, ternyata sudah sembuh dengan baik." Ujar seorang uisa yang memang mengenal baik Hyukjae.

"Dengan begini, kau sudah bisa menari kembali." Kata Uisa itu lagi. Hyukjae hanya diam sedari tadi. gadis itu melihat ke bawah, tepat dikakinya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak begitu senang mendengar kata-kata Uisa-nim.

"Uisa ... kuminta jangan memberitahukan berita ini pada Kibum maupun sekertaris Kim." Kata Hyukjae pelan tanpa menatap si Dokter.

"Wae Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Aniyo. Biar aku yang memberitahukan kabar ini pada mereka. kalau mereka bertanya padamu, jangan kau beritahukan, ne?"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti akan keinginanmu Hyukjae-Ssi. Ah ya, sekali lagi selamat atas kesembuhanmu."

"Ne... Kamsahamnida Uisa-nim." Hyukjae beranjak berdiri sambil membungkuk sekali. Gadis itu pun langsung bergegas keluar dari ruang dokter.

Ia melihat hasil pemeriksaannya dengan seksama lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. ia menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali sambil melangkah keluar dari Rumah Sakit besar tersebut.

Hyukjae menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit yang cerah. kakinya sendiri tetap melangkah ke depan meski pandangannya mengarah ke langit.

"Langit Seoul ... tidak pernah berubah." Ucapnya pelan. "namun ada disinilah yang terasa berbeda. Kalau semua sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke Prancis." Lanjut Hyukjae dalam hatinya.

BRUKKK ...

Karena sejak tadi melihat langit, Hyukjae tidak memperhatikan didepannya. Pada akhirnya ia menabrak seorang wanita yang sedang membawa beberapa paper bag.

Wanita itu tampak menggeretu dan langsung mengambil barang-barangnya yang berjatuhan. Sedikit panik, Hyukjae pun ikut memunguti barang wanita yang ditabraknya tadi.

Hyukjae menegakkan badannya dengan tangannya yang memegang sebuah paper bag.

"Mianhamnida Ahjummoni." Kata Hyukjae penuh sesal.

"Dasar! Apa gunanya kau punya mata, kalau berjalan saja sampai menabrak orang?" Omel wanita itu.

"Mianhae."

"Aishh ..." Wanita itu mengambil paper bagnya dari tangan Hyukjae dan berniat kembali berjalan melewati Hyukjae. Namun tiba-tiba wanita itu teringat sesuatu.

"ah ya, satu lagi kesalahanmu. 'Ahjummoni'? apa kau pikir aku setua itu. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, panggil aku eonnie." kata wanita itu lagi sebelum melanjutkan jalannya dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Detik berikutnya ia sedikit terkekeh.

"Meski sangat cantik dan modis, aku yakin dia sudah memiliki anak. Haha ... Wanita zaman sekarang." Gumam Hyukjae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

* * *

.

.

**Di Kelas Seni Lukis**

"Wookie eonnie... apa yang sedang kau lukis?" Ryeowook menoleh saat didengarnya sebuah suara halus dari seorang yeoja.

"Ah, Henry-ah. Kau terlambat?"

"Hehe ... sedikit. Tadi aku menemani Zhoumi gege makan siang." Kata Henry.

"Oohh.. sepertinya hubunganmu dan Zhoumi oppa sangat baik." Kata Ryeowook.

"Tentu. Zhoumi gege sangat baik padaku. hihi ... oh ya, pertanyaanku tadi belum dijawab, eonnie sedang melukis apa?" tanya Henry sambil memperhatikan kanvas yang ada di hadapan Ryeowook. Hanya terlihat arsiran sederhana disana.

"Belum jadi sama sekali. Niatku sih ingin menggambar seseorang."

"Oohh .. siapa itu? Kyu Oppa kah?"

"Ani!" elak Ryeowook dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Aishh .. Wookie eonnie manis sekali kalau malu seperti itu. Hemm .. kalau bukan Kyu Oppa, lalu siapa?"

" .Sia! nanti kalau sudah jadi, aku kuperlihatkan."

"Benarkah? Aku tunggu ya eonnie."

"Ne. Sana ke kursimu. Nanti kau ditegur oleh seonsaengnim."

"Ye ..." sahut Henry dan bergegeas duduk dikursinya yang tak jauh dari Ryeowook. Ia pun mulai mengeluarkan cat air dan kuas beserta wadahnya. Memasang kanvasnya dan berniat mulai melukis.

.

.

.

Sedangkan **Di Kelas Seni Teater**

Kibum memasang wajah masamnya saat ia melihat Siwon yang tak ada hentinya mengikuti dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak waras?" Tanya Kibum sarkastik.

"Wae? Kita berada dikelas yang sama. Lagipula kulihat, kau mendaftar di Klub teater kan. pasti tujuanmu agar semakin dekat denganku. harusnya kau bersyukur karena tanpa diminta pun aku sudah ada didekatmu." Kata Siwon. Kibum men-Death Glare Siwon meski sepertinya glare itu tidak mempan.

"Gila." Desis Kibum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Memperhatikan seonsaengnim yang ada dikelas itu.

"Eh, Bummie. Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Kata Siwon lagi. namun kali ini Kibum memilih diam dan mengabaikan namja itu.

"Ya! Jangan mengabaikanku." Protes Siwon dengan suara lumayan keras.

"Kau berisik sekali!" balas Kibum. Suara mereka memicu perhatian didalam kelas.

"Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum kalian mengganggu kelasku. Lebih baik kalian berdua keluar, Sekarang!"

Kibum merengut kesal dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Siwon pun dengan muka biasa saja tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, justru ikut melenggang keluar mengekori Kibum. Seonsaengnim hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anak didiknya.

"Eh Kibum, aku ingin bertanya." Siwon masih tidak mau menyerah, padahal dia sendiri beserta Kibum sudah diusir oleh seonsaengnim keluar kelas.

"Ya! Kau banyak bicara sekali. Bisakah kau diam. Telingaku panas mendengar suaramu." Omel Kibum sambil memandang sinis Siwon. Lalu gadis itu berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Kali ini ia benar-benar meninggalkan Siwon karena namja itu tak mengikutinya lagi.

"Kenapa gadis itu semakin sinis? Rasanya dulu dia gadis manis dan penurut deh." Gumam Siwon, mengingat bagaimana Kim Kibum semasa SMP. Ckck ... waktu selalu bisa mengubah seseorang. Apa kau tidak sadar itu Choi Siwon?

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan seorang diri. Karena tidak tahu ingin kemana, akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. dan kebetulan sekali, ia menemukan Hyukjae ada disana. Sedang meminum Milkshake strawberry dengan mata yang fokus pada layar Ipadnya. Kibum pun menepuk pundah Hyukjae pelan lalu duduk dihadapan gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku tak melihatmu seharian ini." kata Kibum sambil tersenyum. Hyukjae pun melirik jam yang terpasang dipergelangan tangannya.

"Ini bahkan masih siang, Bummie." Cibirnya.

"Hhh ... jadi kemana saja kau daritadi? Kau bahkan membolos dikelas pertamamu." Ujar Kibum yang tampak malas menanggapi cibiran Hyukjae.

"Kau tahu? Ckckck ... ternyata seorang Kim Kibum tak pernah bosan menjadi stalker dari Kim Hyukjae, ne? Hahaa" canda Hyukjae, membuat Kibum mendelik ke arahnya. Hyukjae pun menghentikan tawa kecilnya tadi dan kembali berwajah tenang. "Oke-oke. Tadi aku pergi menemui Park Uisa." Ucapnya.

"Kau memeriksa kondisi kakimu? Apa katanya?"

"Khawatir sekali. Kau sahabatku atau kekasihku sih Bummie?" canda Hyukjae lagi.

"Ya! Aku sedang tidak berniat bercanda Eonnie." sentak Kibum kesal.

"Huh ... kalau kesal saja kau memanggilku 'Eonnie'. harusnya kau lebih konsisten dalam memanggil orang terdekatmu."

"Hyuk—"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku berhenti. Hehe... Park Uisa berkata kalau kakiku belum sembuh. Kemungkinan awal soal aku tidak bisa menari lagi itu ada benarnya. Apalagi pemulihanku benar-benar dihentikan. Begitulah garis besar yang dikatakannya." Kata Hyukjae dengan wajah santai tanpa rasa bersalah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum yang terlihat kaget beserta panik.

"Wae? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? tenang saja. aku tidak akan bunuh diri hanya karena tidak bisa menari lagi, Bummie. Bagaimanapun juga aku seorang gadis, keinginan terbesar seorang gadis pastilah menikah kan? aku tidak akan mati sebelum menikah." Gurau Hyukjae lagi dan tidak lupa cengiran diwajahnya. Perlahan wajah Kibum mulai memerah. Matanya pun berkaca-kaca memandang Hyukjae.

"Mwo? Jadi—"

Suara seorang namja dari belakang tubuh Hyukjae membuat gadis itu menoleh, begitupun Kibum yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lain dibalik tubuh Hyukjae itu. mereka cukup kaget melihat orang itu.

**~~.. To Be Continued ..~~**

**words: 3.264  
**

**07/07/2013**

Wuaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ... aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readers yang kecewa baik dalam hal kelamaanku dalam update cerita ataupun isi dari chapter kali ini yang tidak memuaskan. hemm ... kemungkinan juga chapter 3 bakal lama update. disertai dengan banyak alasan yang ga bisa author jelaskan satu persatu. Intinya untuk Chapter mendatang, Author sangat berharap readers mau bersabar karena bisa dikatakan author bakal Hiatus dalam waktu dekat ini. Mianhaeeee*Bungkuk2.

Ada yang heran kenapa author bawa2 bunga matahari di cerita ini? jawabannya ialah karena itu bunga favorite author. sebenernya author ga terlalu suka bunga-_- apalagi yang kesannya cewek banget gitu. tapi bunga matahari tuh berbeda menurutku. dia bunga yang keren. sepenuhnya kata-kata Hyukkie diatas tentang bunga matahari, semata-mata kesotoyan dan pendapat author tentang bunga itu juga. sedikit banyak juga dari berbagai sumber yaitu novel-novel yang pernah author baca yang sindir-sindir bunga itu. gitu dehhh ... oke ini obrolan tidak penting.

Oh ya, buat para Readers dan Reiviewerr Jeongmal Gomawoo*BOW. author bener-bener ga nyangka akan respon kalian. Mianhae karena membuat kalian kecewa ne? semoga kalian tetap setia menunggu update-an ff author yang super payah gini.

yaudah deh ..

at last ..

Review ne?^^ :*


	4. Chapter 3 : Regret

**Blue Tears  
**

Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and other cast

Main pair : HaeHyuk/KyuHyuk, SiBum, YeWook/KyuWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH FIC, Always OOC, and many typos.**

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini MURNI PUNYA SAYA. ga ada cerita plagiat atau tuduhan mengambil cerita orang. ide dari otak saya ini. berharap kita bisa saling menghargai ne?

langsung aja..

HAPPY READING ALL~~

**~Chapter 3~ : Regret  
**

"Mwo? Jadi—"

Suara seorang namja dari belakang tubuh Hyukjae membuat gadis itu menoleh, begitupun Kibum yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lain dibalik tubuh Hyukjae itu. mereka cukup kaget melihat orang itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mendengar pembicaran kami, Siwon-Ssi?" tanya Hyukjae dengan pandangan kesal ke arah namja yang kedapatan menguping itu. yah ... tidak bisa dikatakan menguping sih, secara posisi Hyukjae dan Kibum kini ada di tempat umum—Kantin—ditambah lagi cara mereka mengobrol pun biasa saja. tidak bisik-bisik seperti ada niat menyembunyikan rahasia. Jadi siapapun yang ada didekat mereka, sengaja tidak sengaja pasti ikut mendengar apa yang dua gadis itu bicarakan. Termasuk Siwon yang awalnya ingin menghampiri Kibum—lagi.

Siwon mengelus tengkuknya canggung sambil memasang cengirannya.

"Bisakah diralat? Bukan mendengar tapi terdengar." Kata Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati meja, tempat Hyukjae dan Kibum duduk. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk disamping Hyukjae dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Apakah benar?" tanya Siwon sambil memandang Hyukjae intens. Kibum yang melihat itupun sedikit risih dan tak suka. Mungkin kalau diperjelas bisa dikatakan cemburu. "Jadi alasan kau tidak mau masuk klub dance itu karena—"

"Ne!" Jawab Hyukjae singkat sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Jadi hal yang sejak tadi ingin ditanyakan Siwon pada Kibum tadi ialah perihal Hyukjae yang tidak masuk klub dance. Siwon yang notabene adalah sahabat dekat Donghae sejak SMP pun otomatis secara tidak langsung menjadi dekat dengan Hyukjae yang sering berurusan dengan Donghae. Siwon pun tahu akan hobi dan ambisi keduanya dalam bidang dance. Jadi, aneh saja kalau tiba-tiba Hyukjae beralih bidang seni seperti sekarang ini. meski ada alasan lain dibaliknya juga yaitu untuk sekalian mendekati Kibum lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Donghae?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Untuk apa? memangnya dia orang penting sampai aku harus memberitahukan segalanya pada namja itu." balas Hyukjae sedikit kesal.

"Tapi dia sangat putus asa, Hyukkie. Saat kau—"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. kurasa kita tidak pernah akrab."

"Baiklah. Kau tahu, saat kau kembali ke Seoul lagi, Donghae sangat senang. Namun dia harus kecewa sekaligus karena kau menghindarinya. Saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, kulihat wajahnya tampak sangat putus asa. Apa kau tega?" kata Siwon dengan sedikit mendramatisir keadaan.

"Kurasa Donghae tidak seperti yang kau katakan Siwon-Ssi. Aku tahu bakatmu dalam hal akting, jadi aku tidak akan tertipu begitu saja. lagipula Donghae adalah orang yang ambisius dan tidak mudah putus asa. Dan lagi, dia tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahannya, apalagi didepan orang sepertimu sekalipun kau adalah sahabat baiknya." Ujar Hyukjae sambil beranjak berdiri. "Bummie aku ada kelas sehabis ini. aku pergi dulu." Pamit Hyukjae lalu pergi keluar dari wilayah kantin. seperginya Hyukjae, Siwon beralih menatap Kibum.

Kibum menatap datar Siwon. Gadis itu pun ikut beranjak berdiri dan kini meninggalkan Siwon seorang diri.

"Aku jadi penasaran." Gumam Siwon. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kaki Hyukjae sampai dia tidak bisa menari lagi?

.

.

"Kyuhyun..." Sebuah suara yang lembut dan manis lantas membuat seorang namja yang merasa terpanggil menoleh. Sejak tadi namja tampan itu sedang asik sendiri dengan dunianya. Bermain game.

"Ada apa Wookkie Noona?" respon Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke layar psp.

"Jangan bermain psp terus. Bukankah kita harus latihan untuk akhir tahun nanti." Keluh Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun tetap acuh tak acuh.

"Tanpa berlatih pun suaraku sudah bagus Noona." balas Kyuhyun dengan percaya dirinya, membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Berdasarkan rencana dan atas saran pelatih vokal mereka, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memang sudah direncanakan akan mengisi acara pada Pentas Seni Malam Natal bulan depan. Karena itu, sekarang mereka sedang berdua saja di ruang musik yang memang pada jam sekarang sedang kosong. Rata-rata, para anggota memiliki jadwal kelas mereka masing-masing.

Akhirnya Ryeowook memilih untuk duduk di lantai sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Kyu..." panggil Ryeowook pelan sambil memainkan jari-jarinya pada lantai keramik.

"Eumm?"

"Kau mengenal Eunhyuk Eonnie?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara yang nyaris seperti cicitan.

"Begitulah. Dia ingin masuk klub musik jadi bertanya-tanya padaku. Wae?"

"Ani. Aneh saja saat kemarin aku melihatmu dan dia sedang berjalan bersama. kau tidak biasanya mudah akrab dengan para gadis."

"Aku kan tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa dekat denganku dan Yesung Hyung." Cibir Kyuhyun dan mematikan pspnya. Ia pun memasukkan gadget persegi itu ke dalam tasnya dan menoleh pada Ryeowook.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau mengenal Eunhyuk? Kau tampak aneh kalau sudah menyangkut dia. Raut wajahmu itu akan berubah Wookie." Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil bersidekap dada. Namja itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Begitulah." Sahut Ryeowook sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan memandangku begitu Kyu. Aku belum bisa cerita karena aku sendiri masih tidak yakin. Kalau kau penasaran, tanya saja pada Yesung Oppa. Dia tahu banyak." Kata Ryeowook sambil beranjak berdiri. Dia menepuk beberapa kali bagian belakangnya lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bermalas-malasan. Ayo latihan!" ajak Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya menyahutinya dengan gumaman.

_Eunhyuk Eonnie~ _batin Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, mereka adalah dua anak yang sudah berteman baik sejak masih di panti. Tepatnya bersama Yesung juga. Mereka bertiga adalah 3 anak beruntung yang diangkat serta di asuh oleh Tuan besar Kim.

Meski dirinya sendiri sudah memiliki seorang putri, karena kemurahan hatinya, tuan Kim mau mengangkat 3 anak malang yang sejak kecil menjadi yatim piatu itu. Memberikan mereka tempat tinggal dan seorang ibu asuh—tuan Kim tidak mengurus mereka secara langsung—selain itu, mereka juga mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak dan hidup yang cukup mapan meski tidak tinggal di rumah mewah keluarga Kim.

Sampai suatu hari, tuan Kim membawa Ryeowook ke istana megahnya dan mengenalkan gadis itu pada putri kandungnya. Menimbulkan rasa tidak suka dan percikan api yang akan memulai sebuah masalah.

Sesungguhnya ada alasan dibalik segala hal yang dilakukan Tuan Kim, salah satunya ialah untuk melindungi keselamatan putri tercintanya, Kim Hyukjae.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang dikelilingi kebun bunga matahari. Warna kuning yang indah nan menyilaukan seakan beradu cahaya dengan sang mentari.

"Tuan... Ini permintaan anda." Seorang pria dengan jas lengkapnya berjalan mendekati seorang pria tua yang kini sudah duduk di kursi roda. Tampak rapuh dengan tubuh ringkih dan kulit pucatnya.

"Dia benar-benar kembali, Yesung-ie."

"Ne Tuan."

"Gadis bodoh itu. susah payah aku melindunginya. Mengirimnya ke negara yang aman, kenapa dia tiba-tiba kembali?"

"Saya tidak tahu Tuan."

"Hhh... kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini. disaat aku sudah tua seperti ini, orang jahat itu masih segar bugar dan bisa kapan saja merengut nyawa putriku." Yesung—asisten pribadi Tuan Kim hanya bisa diam dan tak menyahut sedikitpun.

Tuan Kim menoleh, menatap langsung wajah rupawan Yesung. "Kali ini, tugas yang kuberikan padamu ialah lindungi putriku. Menyamarlah di universitas itu agar kau dapat mengawasinya dengan mudah. Tapi rahasiakan ini dari Kyu. Sejak awal, bukankah hanya dia yang tidak pernah kumasukkan dalam masalah ini. sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin membahayakan kalian bertiga. Namun aku tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Tanpa dipinta, aku akan selalu mengabdi padamu. Karena jika tidak ada dirimu, aku tidak akan bisa mencapai posisi sekarang ini. kau Appa yang baik dan bijak. Dan aku bangga mengakuimu sebagai Appa sekaligus Tuanku." Kata Yesung sambil berjalan ke belakang kursi roda Tuan Kim.

"Yesung-ie.." panggil Tuan Kim dengan suara pelan. Perlahan angin semilir menerpa wajahnya. angin yang hangat.

"Ne Tuan?"

"Bisakah jika kita hanya berdua, kau memanggilku 'Appa'. Aku tidak ingin dianggap 'tuan' oleh putraku sendiri." kata Tuan Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Appa."

"itu terdengar baik..."

.

.

Ryeowook terduduk di meja kantin. posisinya tepat bersebelahan dengan jendela yang mengarah langsung keluar. Gadis itu tampak sedang melamun.

.

**From : Yesung-ie Oppa**

**Besok Aku akan ke kampusmu. ada hal penting, Wookie. Rahasiakan ini dari Kyu.**

**.**

Gadis manis itu menghela nafas berat. Dia sudah menduga akan terjadi hal ini lagi. perihal kembalinya Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba itu.

Bola mata gadis itu mengarah pada bangku taman yang sekarang sedang di duduki dua insan. Disana, ada Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orang itu bisa menjadi dekat? Apa Hyukjae tidak tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun?—Dia memang tidak tahu—dan mungkinkah Kyuhyun tidak mengenali Hyukjae sama sekali. Ah... Ryeowook hampir saja lupa, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae bahkan hanya pernah bertemu satu kali yaitu ketika Kyuhyun baru berumur 4 tahun dan Hyukjae 7 tahun. Saat itu ialah perayaan ulangtahun Hyukjae yang dilangsungkan dipanti asuhan tempat Kyuhyun-Ryeowook-Yesung tinggal selama ini.

Dan mungkin Kyuhyun juga tidak sadar sama sekali kalau pria dewasa yang mengangkatnya 5 tahun kemudian ialah Appa dari seorang Kim Hyukjae. Intinya, mereka semua tidak saling mengenal. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung yang lebih dewasa.

"Lagi-lagi aku harus melindungi orang yang bahkan tidak pernah mengakuiku." Gumam Ryeowook sambil membuang mukanya. Ia beralih melihat makanan di depannya yang sejak tadi belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ryeowook tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang seakan menghakiminya. Ia segera menoleh. _Aku tadi tidak menyebut nama Eunhyuk Eonnie kan?_—Batin Ryeowook panik. Namun gadis itu dengan lihai mengatur mimik wajahnya.

"Ne? Bukan apa-apa Kibum-ah."

"Baiklah. Aku percaya." Sahut Kibum sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

.

.

**Di Taman**

"Kyu... kenapa kau suka sekali bermain psp?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah yang dibuat sekesal mungkin. Sedari tadi dia bicara, Kyuhyun hanya fokus pada benda kotak itu bukan padanya.

"Karena aku suka game."

"Kenapa kau suka game?"

"Karena aku suka."

"Itu bukan alasan Kyu. Bahkan ketika ada gadis cantik disampingmu, kau tidak akan sadar." Ujar Hyukjae. Hal ini berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Aku sadar kalau Noona sejak tadi mengoceh disampingku." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak mengakui kalau Noona cantik ya.?" Lanjut namja itu sambil menyeringai.

"Ya! Tidak sopan." Sentak Hyukjae sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha ... aku bercanda. Noona cantik kok, tapi lebih cantik Wookie Noona." awalnya Hyukjae ingin tertawa namun mendengar nama Ryeowook yang disebutkan justru membuat gadis itu memasang wajah datar.

"Siapa Wookie itu?" tanya Hyukjae pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ah, dia Kim Ryeowook. Gadis yang waktu itu berkenalan denganmu juga. Dia satu Appa angkat denganku." mendengar itu, membuat Hyukjae semakin bingung. 'Appa angkat'? bukankah Ryeowook adalah anak dari istri kedua Appanya—begitulah kesimpulan yang diambil Hyukjae 6 tahun yang lalu. Apa Kyuhyun termasuk salah satunya juga?

"Tapi margamu tidak sama dengannya Kyu?"

"Memang tidak. kami tidak pernah mengubah marga kami. Kebetulan marga wookie Noona memang Kim dari awalnya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

_Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook itu sangat dekat. Tapi mereka tidak pernah menjelaskan secara detail hubungan mereka. beruntung aku dekat dengan Kyu jadi dia mau jujur padaku. mendengar semua penjelasannya membuatku semakin bebas suka padanya_—begitulah potongan cerita Sungmin waktu itu. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak memotong ataupun bertanya pada Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya mendengarkannya dengan rasa sedikit terpaksa. Sejujurnya, Hyukjae sangat kesal mendengar nama 'Wookie' itu. orang yang menurutnya sudah 'merebut' segalanya darinya.

"Kyu... Aku ada kelas. aku pergi dulu ya." Hyukjae buru-buru pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah tadi dia bilang tidak ada kelas? aneh sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengendikkan bahu. Ia pun ikut bangkit berdiri dan beranjak pergi. dia berniat untuk pergi ke ruang vokal. Menghabiskan waktu disana terasa lebih menarik dibanding di alam terbuka seperti ini.

.

.

.

_Apa maksudnya?_

_Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun ialah saudara. Mereka satu Appa angkat?_

_Kenapa banyak sekali yang tidak ku ketahui. Kalau tahu begini, untuk apa aku mendekati Kyuhyun? _

_Tapi sepertinya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengenaliku. Jelas saja, waktu itu Appa hanya membawa Ryeowook. Aku saja tahu sama sekali. _

_Lalu apa maksudnya juga dengan 'panti'? Apa Ryeowook benar-benar berasal dari sana juga? Siapa wanita waktu itu._

_Ahhhh.._

Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Beribu pertanyaan berputar-putar diotaknya dan sama sekali tidak terpecahkan. Posisinya disini seperti orang baru yang tidak tahu apapun.

"Arrrgghhhh..." Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya kaget saat mendengar erangan kesakitan itu. ia tersentak saat melihat Donghae sedang berjongkok dilantai sambil memegangi kepala. Namja itu kenapa?

Dengan segera Hyukjae mendekati namja itu?

"Hae? Kau kenapa? kepalamu sakit? Hae..." tanya Hyukjae panik. Ia memegangi tangan namja itu yang meremas rambutnya sendiri. "Hae..."

"Appo..." ringis Donghae sambil tetap menunduk.

"Sakit dimananya? Hey... kau jangan begini. Aku bantu membawamu ke UKS bagaimana?" Hyukjae masih terbawa suasana panik. Bahkan matanya mulai terasa panas. Dia tak tega melihat Donghae yang kesakitan seperti itu. bahkan dia sampai melupakan imagenya yang selama ini menjauhi Donghae.

"Aku bohong." Tiba-tiba Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dengan cengiran yang teramat khas. Tidak tersisa sama sekali wajah yang penuh kesakitan tadi. Hyukjae melongo melihat itu semua. Jadi itu hanya akting?

"Ya!" Hyukjae memukul kepala Donghae keras.

"AH! Sakit." Ringis Donghae sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Hiks ... kau jahat sekali. Tadi aku benar-benar panik." Perlahan air mata Hyukjae jadi sungguhan turun.

"Yahhh.. kenapa kau menangis? Hyukkie aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu."

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae bangkit berdiri—tadi dia ikut berjongkok—ia mengusap kasar airmata yang membasahi pipi putihnya. Karena itu, Donghae pun ikut berdiri.

"Tidak tahu malu. Berjongkok di lorong-lorong sambil meringis sakit dan itu semua hanya akting. Dimana otakmu itu Lee Donghae? Tidak peduli. Mulai sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mau peduli lagi padamu. Aku tidak mengenal Lee Donghae dan tidak akan pernah mau mengenalnya." Ujar Hyukjae dan setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, gadis itu langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae hanya memandang kepergian Hyukjae tanpa ada niatan untuk mengejar gadis itu. sampai akhirnya, Hyukjae benar-benar sudah pergi. beberapa orang yang melewati lorong koridor itu hanya memandang heran pada Donghae. Namun namja itu tak peduli, seolah di lorong itu memang hanya dirinya sendiri.

"Ah... Neomu Appo." Ringis Donghae sambil memegangi kepalanya yang—sungguhan—sakit lagi. "Obat sialan itu tertinggal di asrama lagi." dengus Donghae sambil melangkah tertatih pelan.

Sebenarnya ... dia tidak berakting tadi.

.

.

**Hari Sabtu, pukul 11,00**

.

.

"Bummie, aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar." Kata Hyukjae pada ponselnya.

_'Aku tidak mau ikut'_ sahut sang lawan bicara diseberang sana.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu kok. Cuma memberi tahu saja. Weekkk.."

"Ya ya ya... terserahmu saja. aku matikan ya."

"Mwo?" Hyukjae melongo melihat sambungan telepon yang dimatikan secara sepihak itu. "Dasar tidak asyik." Cibir Hyukjae lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. ia kembali memandang ke depan dan secara tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Hyukjae. Dengan wajah kesal, ia membuang wajahnya dari Donghae.

"Hyuk—"

Belum sempat Donghae bicara, Hyukjae sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Membuat namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Karena terlihat sibuk membuang muka dari Hyukjae, ia jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

Brukkk...

"Ah Mianhae..." kening Hyukjae jadi bertubrukan dengan dada seorang namja. hal ini pun membuat Hyukjae mengadahkan kepalanya. Terlihat seorang namja berkepala besar yang menunduk memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Buru-buru Hyukjae menjauhkan dirinya.

"Mianhae, aku sungguh tidak sengaja." Dan setelah itu, Hyukjae langsung berjalan melewati namja itu.

Namja itu memutar badannya dan memandang punggung Hyukjae yang perlahan menjauh.

"dia ... Kim Hyukjae."

**~~.. To Be Continued ..~~**

**words: 2.376  
**

**18/08/2013**

aduuuhhhh... ga tau mau ngomong apa. maaf ya kalo lama bgt updatenya terus juga tambah jelek. author kehilangan ide cerita ini. hiks.. udah deh. terserah apa pendapat kalian. langsung aja... di review.

at last ..

Review ne?^^ :*


End file.
